The present invention relates to a manipulative type puzzle involving manipulation of a changeable-configuration geometric device. Prior arrangement of three dimensional structures to form geometric puzzles included "Rubik's Cube", and similar changeable-configuration structures such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,725. The "Rubik's Cube" device permits only limited movement of any specific smaller cube, usually only rotational movement in the plane of the face of the formed cube, and then only when all smaller cubes forming such face are rotated. Similarly the device in the 4,063,725 patent hinges tetrahedrons along adjoining edges to form a larger cube. While such structures may be formed in many various ways, Rubik's Cube puzzles, are limited to forming a cube. The variations in such puzzles are not in the geometric structure formed but in how such formed structure is compiled. The restricted movement of the joinder between individual elements create limitations on the final configured shape can be created.
Such an articulated structures hold a great deal of interest for both children and adults as a challenging puzzle and also as an amusement.